User talk:Nae'blis/Archive
I like that you've started copying stuff from Wikipedia, but I am concerned that really general things like The Wheel of Time and Robert Jordan are best refered to with interwiki links to the Wikipedia articles. I'm not sure there is a point to having our own copies of those, not unless there is a significant amount of non-general-encyclopedic material we plan to add. And even if that were the case, perhaps including only that material and simply placing an interwiki in "See Also" would be best. --Gherald 16:50, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Update: Ok, I've edited Template:EnWP and created Template:EnWPcontent to fit more along what I had in mind... how do you like 'em? See Current events for how I plan to seed about 15 pages. --Gherald 03:39, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Use of article talk pages I'd like your input on adopting a looser policy for requiring the use of talk pages. For simplicity, and because we still have a lot of seed posting to do, I think it should ok to visibly comment on articles inline as we are writing them, and only use talk pages when saying something very long or when commenting about minutia that is best kept out of the article itself. Such comments can be moved as they become irrelevant to the current state of the article, and completely when the article is considered good enough to be "released". This would apply similarly to Policy pages, et. al. What do you think? --Gherald 18:37, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) : I have no problem whatsoever with it on Policy/Proposal/Help/WotWiki: (or whatever) pages; on main article pages, I'm concerned about the possibility of these notes lingering once we reach a critical mass of either editors or pages, and reflecting poorly on us sometime down the future. I'd rather keep commentary there to or Talk pages, though. In fairness, however, it'll be a month or two at least before I do much work in articles, because I haven't read KoD yet (on LoC in my reread) and don't want to be spoilered... nae'blis (talk) 21:15, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: I'm currently on TFoH myself, and not sure why this should stop you. Are you actually concerned about Pre-KoD, erm...spoilers? Because with all KoD ones being clearly marked, I don't see any reason to be worried about those. I plan to work on articles while reading and add to them as I come across new, interesting information. --Gherald 21:34, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: Actually, yeah. I'm reading for content, this time around, and trying to follow the narrative thread even though I usually remember in some vague way what's coming. Every time I reread I catch more things (this has to be the 7th time or so for some of the early books). Also, whenever I read (diff) or edit summaries, I can come across snippets from KoD that people are putting in (already saw something about Rand's twins). Safer just not to go there, for me... YMMV. nae'blis (talk) 22:23, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Redirects I misunderstood your redirect's edit summary, and thought you were refering to the choice between Shai'Tan redirecting to Dark One or vice versa. If you were just trying to justify creating a lot of redirects... that is fine, but not exactly something we are in desperate need of a proposal for. Oh well, now we have one. --Gherald 19:55, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) quick template question * Do you know if it is or will be possible to have a template add text to a certain place in the article, regardless of where the is inserted? In particular, I was thinking that it would be nice to have a template for chapter summaries that makes a header with the chapter with the header information, and a footer with some navigation information, without having to use two different templates. I'm trying to think of ways to make writing the actual summaries as simples and standardized as possible. ** As far as I'm aware, this should be possible, by using sub-templates with CSS codes ("clear" or "break" I believe). You want, for example, to be able to center and bold the Chapter Title at a certain font size at the top, and automagically insert the navigation bar at the bottom for the previous/following chapters? I don't think we can/should use templates much in the main body of the summary. nae'blis (talk) 18:38, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Well you seem more knowledgeable of CSS; can you try to cook something up for the current footer in template:summary? **** Yeah, I'll put it on my list.... nae'blis (talk) 01:31, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Graphics / Logo Sorry, I'm not a graphics guru, but I did recently run across a relevent bit of information http://toolkit.crispen.org/formats/index.html. Hope that helps. I think I like the logo better without the text over the wheels. Maybe if it was underneath? or around? or inside? Best wishes --CocoaZen 23:54, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) (Please put any responses on my primary talk page.) New namespaces Upon due consideration of m:Namespaces#Custom_namespaces and m:Help:Custom_namespaces, I am thinking of asking Angela to make us a seperate namespace for each book. Do you have thoughts on whether this is a good idea and what we should call them, etc? The programmer in me wants namespaces 1: 2: 3: etc, and to have the individual summaries at 1:P (prologue), 1:R (ravens), 1:1 (chapter 1), etc. We can use templates to link to these prettily... the meta-template "If" opens a lot of possiblities for this. But perhaps we should be more descriptive with bk1: or book1: or teotw: etc. Regardless of which we choose, we can use ordinary < font > tags in Template:Summary to format the book and chapter titles to overshadow the resulting article names on pages. --Gherald 22:46, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) : I'm fairly certain that we only get three custom namespaces, and even if we don't, putting each book in their own namespace is madness. Imagine trying to search for something, and having to click all 12/15/16 book namespaces, in addition to article space. I think your Summary: idea had merit, though I'm not sure entirely on how it would work yet. I do think you're finding a lot of cool stuff in templates though, so keep me posted... (especially if you figure out how to do book names inside a major template, then we can do something like . nae'blis (talk) 01:30, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: Unless I'm missing something particular to Wikicities: If you read the first link, you will see that we can have up to 78 namespaces including talk pages, and that number increases to 32,718 with MediaWiki 1.5 We could have one for every page of every book ;). If you read the second link, you will see that custom namespaces can be made to be checked by default in all searches. Gherald ::I know how to do book pages in a major template; but the implementation depends on figuring out the namespaces first. Gherald ::: Yeah, it's a limitation of policy, not technology: http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Help:Custom_namespaces nae'blis (talk) 03:39, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Template:Summary footer Try to fix it if you can. If you can't, or if it's too much trouble, I think: * It's not really necessary if we keep the Chapter Index on the right (whether it be the current form, or e.g. a shorter version with only numbers and "P", "E", "R", etc.) * It's the only reason we currently have the "pc=" and "nc=" parameters to the summary. Creating a new footer template with those two parameters may be acceptible. signatures :Do you know offhand if there is a way to customize the output of ~~~ and ~~~~ for all users, and/or a particular user? I'm thinking about standardizing on something like Template:User :Also, we're both CST, so using that would be cool too. --Gherald 03:41, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::My signature (in Preferences, check 'Raw'), is: nae'blis (talk) ::Ah, ok, I wonder if there is a way to override the default... ::I don't think we should be manifestly changing the way signatures work by default, but you might dig around in Special:Allmessages. Another option is to write a much clearer Help file on how to make your own sig. nae'blis (talk) 14:25, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::I think we should- my preference would be to add a link to talk (to facilitate communication- it really does not take up that much space), and to add two hyphens, to make clear that this user name is the author of the preceding comment. So the default would be a little like this --Foo Bar Talk. --Maru (talk) 02:04, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::: Okay, I'll research and see what I can find out. nae'blis (talk) 03:59, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::::Great! "A beginning is the time for taking the most delicate care that the balances are correct", if I may go out of universe here. On that note, that of sigs, do you think you could find it in your heart to take the needless html out of your sig? (I refer to the italics here, I know of no way to do sub- or super-scripts in Wikimarkup). Sets a bad example. --Maru (talk) 05:18, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::::::Thanks. --Maru (talk) 22:58, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Background changes Do you know anything about the background change of some of mediawiki's elements such as TOCs and < code > tags from a very light pastel to a darker gray? For example, look at the old images in Uncyclopedia:Template_talk:Wilde... --Gherald 21:22, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) : Not sure I'm seeing what you're seeing, over at Uncyclopedia. However what you're asking for should be possible with the style sheets... do you *want* it to be grey, or pastel? nae'blis (talk) 22:46, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: There are four groups of four quotes. Compare the bottom line if each group. :: I don't know as that I have a *want*, but the change concerns me. In particular, it would appear that Template:Quote may now be more difficult to read than normal text (whereas before I thought it was easier). I could add a < span > to that template, but maybe we should just consider changing the < code > tag site-wide, if there is a way to do that. I'm unsure about the TOC... --Gherald 23:00, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome. My first project is writing some of the basic needed articles, such as completing the list of the Forsaken and other prominent characters. I spent some hours yesterday writing about four of the male forsaken, and will probably tonight as well. This will be fun! //JonesH 12:46, 19 March 2006 (UTC) the chapter index and summary categorization I have no clue what you're talking about with this... --Gherald 07:39, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Admin Thanks for the nomination. --TheParanoidOne 19:34, 30 August 2006 (UTC) New logo design This wheel image looks much less grainy. Now that I see it up close, I see it's the same image at Image:Wheel-icon.png, but must be based on a higher quality scan (unless it was touched up somehow, I guess). I think I've figured out that what makes our current logo's text look grainy is just the black outline, which is too thin for the diagonal letters. No outline at all may be better... --Gherald 22:54, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :By the way, I've seen this, and will try to work on a solution when I get home tonight (which is where the XCF file is). -- nae'blis 23:58, 23 September 2006 (UTC) Protecting pages I'd rather you not protect "administrative" templates gratuitously. In fact, outside of the MediaWiki namespace I see virtually no use for it. Semi can be used more freely, if you really want... --Gherald 23:34, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :Sounds good, feel free to reset some/most to semi-protected. I just know that I can't sometimes get here for a few days at a time, and if someone jacks with one of our templates, it could affect a lot of pages negatively until we see it. -- nae'blis 23:58, 23 September 2006 (UTC) questions I just came up with a few questions. I don't know if anone here can answer them but maybe we can speculate on it... Here they are: If you balefire someone in Tel'aran'rhiod how would it look in the real world? If someone was watching the sleep would they see thatperson just pop out of exxistence or would theyjust die normally? If you were strong enough to burn the thread back to when they were awake would they just be walking down a stree, for example, and just disappear,or just collapse and die, or would go back only to when they entered the Unseen World? Are the Aelfinn and Eelfinn some how related, as if they were once one species that split into two? Does their world have a Pattern like this one's. What are some of their laws? Does channeling work/exist there? If person A balefired person B and then person C balefired person A didn't balefire person B would person B not have been balefired our would person B still be dead/nonexistant? please delete I accidentally created a discussion page for the morat'to'raken, please delete it. Thanks! 76.188.7.83 20:41, 20 November 2006 (UTC) question hi, you look like the main person on this wiki, and i just wanted to know if you knew anything about a possible wheel of time movie, since i recently saw this at This Place( over and out -Asha'man Nellis, Jearn Rift Sept of the Codarra Aiel :Hmmm, that's coming up as a broken link for me. Do you have another page for it? We could always start a page to collect any rumors about that sort of thing at Wheel of Time film or some similar title. -- nae'blis 23:40, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Non-Power related happenings Wondering about things like Miasma from book 4 (chapters 3 and 4) and I believe I remember this happening again later in the books. Is there a category for supernatural events such as these? i was not sure how to categorize the page I created there or if I even created it the right way. 02:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :For now, I've categorized it under The Shadow and Extradimensional entities. Thanks for the head's up! -- nae'blis 17:05, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Back *waves* --Gherald 20:21, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Hallo there - finally found a bit of time to skeeve off from work and get on here.... -- nae'blis 21:15, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Statistical Analysis Hello. Somewhat pursuant to the discussion at User talk:The Confessor, I wanted to ask a few questions. I've done a word count analysis of the POVs for the eleven main books. I've got percentages and counts and all that good stuff. Could we still have a Statistical analysis page to agrigate all of the information. Also, wheather we do or not, the percentages on the pages are kind of skewed. For example, On The Eye of the World page, it lists Rand and Moiraine as having half of chapter 53. But when you look at what is actually written, Rand has about 3,200 words in his POV while Moiraine only has 124. This gives the percentage as 96.3 for Rand and 3.7 for Moiraine. There are many more like that as well. Another point; some chapters have more words in them than others. In the same book, chapter 33 has over 10,000 words while chapter 22 has just over 2,000. While it is nice to have the breakdown seen on the book pages (i.e. Rand has these chapters, Egwene has these, ect), that also kind of skews things. Overall percentages seems to be fairly decent in my opinion. Just wondering your opinion on this. Feel free to ask me any questions. And now, for some interesting tidbits: There are eight people that have over 1% in the books out of 114 different individual POVs and 857 total POVs. The other 96 individuals in the books start at .86% all the way down to .003%. Just thought you might like that. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 17:35, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Another question; should I start redo the statistical analyses on the book pages, or just link over to Statistical analysis? Or, to put it another way, what format should be used on the book pages themselves? I didn't want to overload the casual reader with a whole bunch of numbers and explinations and such. Thanks in advance. -----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 22:22, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much!!!! Should we go ahead and put a link, maybe at the top, of each of the book's stat ani pages to link to the full version? There is some explination on the full page. Maybe even a Category:Statistical analysis? Just a thought. Let me know what you think. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 20:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) My Sign Pic and Introductions Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. By the way. I'm Zero. I hope to be an asset to this wiki. I have great skills in Templates. Nav or otherwise. For proof go to My User Page on the Avatar Wiki. If you need any help feel free to ask. I'm at your service. There seem to be a lot of redlinks on the books Pages. I'll see what I can do to turn them blue. It might take a while though. But dont worry. Once I start I dont stop untill my work is done. - Zero - Talk 16:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Though I can't start at once. But I will do it. Seriously I will. Thanks for the chance. - Zero - Talk 17:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) BTW. Do you guys need any help with templates. Thats my real forte after all. - Zero - Talk 17:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) The Edit Help Template You know the template at the end of every page when you edit something? Why is it like that? There are no wiki codes that are mostly used. Like nowiki, redirect, hide text, etc. It's just linkless. Why? - Zero - Talk 17:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Try deleting the page. It should automatically switch to the standard version. If it doesn't you can undo the deletion. Of course you might have to Hard Refresh, Ctrl + F5, to see any changes. - Zero - Talk 18:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Nah. Just experience. - Zero - Talk 18:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Character Good Point. I had only got to B. - Zero - Talk 17:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :This falls under the character template: Auto-links. Take a look at Setalle Anan and Merean Redhill. By using a template that automatically links, it kind of breaks a few of these. Just thought you should know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 20:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) New chapter stubs We might not want to create blank chapter stubs for every page because it's harder to tell what's been done; you can't just glance at the Chapter Index link colors. Also, while it's more a pet project of mine I'd advise looking up the "wotmania=" variable when filling out the template for a new chapter summary : ) --Gherald 18:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Chapter Summary Format Hey, I'm new here, but I'm reading through LoC for the umpteenth time and I'm interested in writing up the Chapter Summaries for it. Is there some sort of preferred format I should use? I looked at the existing summaries, and most of them differ in structure. I'm a total newcomer to wikis, so complicated code isn't really illuminating to me, but I'd like to get started on LoC. Thanks. --Alantin 12:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I'm also a bit confused about the chapter summaries. The current format seems almost too complete in that I'm slightly offput about the level of detail needed to do one. A guide for the minimum might be a good idea in the style guide.. There are just over 500 chapter in the entirety of the books thus far. I don't think there will be enough volunteers to replicate the level of detail in the early chapters for the rest of the chapters. I'd suggest that a good summary, character mentions, appearances and maybe some notes and comments would be enough. Mentions of items and concepts are only good if they are of any significance and could be dealt with in the additional notes. We also have to get all the chapter icons right, which is a bummer. If a few of us could get together and turn this into an active project it would be pretty useful. :) Cheers! Moridin_2000 13:13, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Oh and, BTW, Alantin, I was totally daunted by the wiki code at the start too, but it isn't too bad to settle into since most of what you will need will be links, bold, italics and headers. Master those and you can pretty much get 95+% of what needs to be done accomplised without any bother. Templates are simplified for us too - I'm not very confident on their inner workings but using them is not a biggie. Moridin_2000 13:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I've been able to find most of what I need, but the concept is a bit daunting. In any case, about the chapter formats, there are chapters like and ones like . I can't really find a common format for them (except for the first TEotW chapters). --Alantin 16:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ouch, those tFoH ones are seriously flawed with bad spelling! I'd go for a basic format of the event summary and chapter icon template. Anything else can be added later and it being missing won't look seriously out of place. Adding templates for the listing of chapters can be done afterwards. Personally, I wouldn't bother with character listings if it is too much trouble. It's nice to have, but the more basic summaries the better. The other lists are more trouble than they are worth, IMO. A quote is nice, but not essential. As for myself, I'm concentrating on getting a lot of the character entries up to scratch and adding a character template to anything that needs it, but I'll do anything that's useful. GuanYu is doing a good job at adding little snippets all over the place as he does rereads and Werthead writes some really quality articles on many of the more obscure details. The fun thing about this place is there isn't much you can do wrong if you know WoT well and there is always plenty to do. :) Every edit counts! Moridin_2000 18:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) is actually the highest voted article on the wiki. Scary, huh? --Alantin 20:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Booknav on chapter summaries and a question Honor to serve. By the way, I posted a question here. I know Optimous replied and voiced his opinion and said that he could change it, but I was wondering if you might also take a look. Not the highest priority. Thanks in advance. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :The thing about changing that template is it messes up where people were mentioned or appeared in the character template(The main reason for the abbreviations of book titles)--Optimous 15:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Logos So what do you think of the new logos? Need to change anything? Wotwiki:Logo--Optimous 15:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat/Administrative rights Hmm, I could have sworn I had already made Optimous a sysop months ago. I'd talked about it with him; must have goofed it up somehow :S. Oh well, it's done now, and you're a bureaucrat as well --Gherald 19:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Request for comment HI Nae'blis. Pedantic here. I disappeared from the board for a while because of a monster project at work that took all my time. I am bac, now, and have made several contributions in the last month or so. Could you please remove me from the previous users on your Contributors page and put me in the Current Contributors category. Updating the number of edits is completely optional. Thanks! I appreeciate it. Pedantic 21:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC)